


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-4

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552702
Kudos: 1





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-4

第四章、歧途

1871年1月18日，德意志帝國於凡爾賽宮宣告成立。強大的軍國主義國度就這樣出現在歐洲中央，引起列強的焦慮不安。

與此同時，一切的締造者——普魯士殿下正面臨另一個難題，一個對他而言，比艱辛的戰鬥、繁雜的政務更困難千百倍的問題：「如何作一個好哥哥？」

「可惡那些出版商到底在搞什麼？每年幾千種出版品卻連本《好哥哥手冊》或《如何成為弟弟眼中的偉大兄長》都沒有，就愛出沒用的色情刊物和無聊的政治評論。」

從巴黎返回柏林後，基爾伯特就買下書店所有的育兒書籍開始研究，把前來商議兩國同盟事宜的伊凡徹底晾在一邊。

「勸你先把育嬰手冊和嬰幼兒食譜丟掉，德意志的型態是五歲男孩而不是初生嬰兒。」

伊凡抽走基爾伯特手中的書籍，瞄了一眼書名就丟到地上，不懷好意地笑著補充道：

「當然，基爾親自生一個的話就用得到，要不要我幫幫你？」

「少在那胡說八道，要生去找你家的恐怖妹妹生。」

懶得理會伊凡的言語騷擾，基爾伯特隨意罵了一句，便低頭繼續在半人高的書堆中東翻西找。

「到底要先看哪本好？《親子關係指南》、《與孩子的溝通秘訣》……」

然而，基爾伯特每挑一本，就被伊凡搶去扔掉一本。反反覆覆幾次後，他終於受不了對方幼兒等級的惡作劇，爆走怒吼。

「你是鬧夠了沒有？別干擾本大爺讀書！」

「沒有書會教你怎麼扶養一個失憶的國家，更沒有書會教你怎麼認一個比自己年長幾百歲的生物當弟弟。」

伊凡像是無辜挨罵的孩子般，露出委屈又有點受傷的表情，語氣卻透露微微的酸意。

儘管早有心理準備，看到基爾伯特以德意志的兄長自居，全副心思都撲在對方身上時，伊凡心裡仍然有些不是滋味，才會幼稚地想搶回對方的注意力。

「看這種指導人類的書一點用也沒有，你還不如請教有經驗的國家，例如我。」

伊凡拍拍胸口自我推薦，帶點撒嬌的意味。基爾伯特卻毫不領情，搥打伊凡厚實的胸膛大聲恥笑。

「噗！哈哈哈哈哈！就憑你這個老是被妹妹嚇哭的沒用哥哥能教本大爺什麼？如何在妹妹的求愛攻勢下逃亡？如何尋找可以躲進裡面發抖的辦公桌？」

「我才……」

伊凡正想要反駁，精緻的雕花木門卻在此時被緩緩推開。

「打擾了。」

隨著話聲，金髮藍眸的德意志男孩踩著端正的步伐走進室內。看到伊凡與基爾伯特時，他緊張地嚥了口口水，用拘謹的語氣問道：

「請問，我這樣可以嗎？會不會有點奇怪或失禮？」

宮廷侍女已為他脫下稍嫌陰沉的黑袍，換上最近流行的水手服童裝。

純白的披肩領上衣繫著天藍色的蝴蝶結，剪裁合宜的短褲下露出白皙細瘦的雙腿，搭配同樣天藍色的蘇格蘭便帽，讓路德維希整個人顯得粉雕玉琢，極其可愛。

「當然不會！」

對可愛事物沒有抵抗力的基爾伯特瞬間眼睛一亮，升起把新弟弟抱起來逗弄一番的強烈衝動。

然而，他才跑兩步就意識到對方原來的身份，只能尷尬地硬生生煞住，搔搔臉頰說道：

「很可愛，比以前的……呃……不，我是說……這件衣服很可愛，當然你也很可愛……對！真的很可愛。」

對方是普魯士王國十天前才得到的弟弟，卻也是條頓騎士團六百年前就宣誓效忠的君王，兩者落差太大，他還需要花點時間適應。

「蠢死了。」

伊凡用力捏了捏基爾伯特的腰部表達不滿，隨即走到年幼的德意志男孩面前，藉著身高優勢，居高臨下地打量對方。

「唔哇！走近一看就更矮了。該怎麼稱呼你才好呢？普魯士王國親愛的……弟弟。」

最後兩個字被刻意拉長，透露微妙的威嚇味道。

「您、您好。」

伊凡笑得溫柔和善，卻也笑得路德維希心下發毛，他忍不住微微發抖，畏懼地仰視將近有自己兩倍高的斯拉夫青年。

「我是德意志帝國，路德維希……唔……」

他偏頭看了似乎是自己兄長的銀髮青年一眼，下意識絞緊衣襬，有些不安地續道：「路德維希……拜爾休米特。」

見狀，基爾伯特的保護欲油然而生，讓他忘了原先的尷尬，氣沖沖地推開伊凡把路德維希護在身後，開始有了作為兄長的自覺。

「別欺負本大爺的弟弟！嚇唬小孩子好玩嗎？」

「嚇哭了會更好玩喔～～基爾要不要也試試看？」

「拉脫維亞、立陶宛、愛沙尼亞或波蘭哪一個都好，要嚇就去嚇你家裡的那一群倒楣蛋。」

基爾伯特朝伊凡瞪了一眼又踢了一腳，接著單膝跪地，認真地告誡路德維希。

「你可是堂堂的德意志帝國，是德意志人民的表率精神的寄託，別畏畏縮縮滅了自己也滅了帝國的威風。」

頓了頓，他伸手撫摸男孩金色的頭顱，用嚴肅而不失溫柔的語氣續道：

「記住－－挺直背脊，無所畏懼！這是成為德意志男人的先決條件。」

「……是的，哥哥。」

路德維希低聲答應，感覺頭頂到胸口都是暖洋洋一片。

對方溫暖的大手似乎擁有穩定人心的力量，不可思議地將他的緊張與不安一掃而空。

「好，這樣就對了。」

基爾伯特滿意地拍拍路德維希的肩膀，打算站起身來，卻被一隻柔軟的小手拉住袖口，伴隨一句怯生生的請求。

「可以、可以請您再摸一下嗎？」

「啊？」

基爾伯特瞬間愣住，不敢置信地看著路德維希。

「我知道這樣有點失禮，但還是想請您再摸我一下、一下下就好……那個……頭……」

金髮男孩的臉頰因害羞而微微發紅，低下頭不敢直視基爾伯特，手卻依然緊緊抓著他的袖口，固執地不肯鬆開。

「你……」

基爾伯特呆呆地注視路德維希越來越紅的耳朵，許久才反應過來，露出大大的笑容，興奮地把對方抱在懷裡又親又摸。

這是他宣示效忠的君王，卻也是他期盼多年的親人，同樣擁有日耳曼的血脈，可以毫無理由的疼愛寵愛，陪在自己身邊的……弟弟。

「搞什麼？本大爺的弟弟怎麼可以這麼可愛？來，給哥哥親一個！」

「請別這樣，而且還有客人……」

「那頭熊不算客人，別理他、別理他。」

「可是……唔、好癢……」

自從於王座上甦醒以來，新生的德意志帝國內心就縈繞說不出的緊張與茫然。

被告知的親人、被告知的身份與隨之而來的沉重責任……一切都無比陌生，像是被虛構出來似地沒有真實感。

就連據說是自己兄長的普魯士王國也不例外，彼此的兄弟關係彷彿演戲一般，充滿刻意與拘謹，和書上描述的全然不同。

直到這一刻，在銀髮青年溫暖的懷抱與親密的觸碰中，他才真真切切地意識到自己有一位親人，一位溫暖的、粗魯的……讓人忍不住想親近的，哥哥。

基爾伯特逗弄弟弟好一會，最後才心滿意足地鬆手讓他掙脫自己的懷抱。

「呼……」

重獲自由的路德維希長長吁了口氣，拍拍胸口讓自己的心情穩定下來。

他將被弄亂的領結和上衣恢復整齊，隨即走到俄羅斯殿下面前，挺直背脊、併攏雙腿，努力擺出莊重的神情，抬頭說道：

「非常抱歉，請原諒我適才的失態。重新自我介紹，我是德意志帝國－－路德維希．拜爾休米特。」

「喔？」

伊凡低頭俯視路德維希，散發無形的寒氣。路德維希瑟縮了一下，卻仍睜大雙眼與之對望，不復原先的畏怯。

「呵、不愧是基爾的弟弟。」

或者該說，不愧是有近千年生命的古老帝國。

伊凡在心裡補充，彎下腰來朝路德維希伸出右手。

「俄羅斯帝國－－伊凡．布拉金斯基。基爾伯特唯一的朋友，以及……德意志帝國未來的同盟。」

1873年5月，俄德軍事同盟成立。

同年10月，俄德奧三皇同盟成立。

此後，歐洲進入短暫的和平時期，在鐵血宰相俾斯麥的操縱下。

致力於內政外交之餘，他還為路德維希設計極其繁重的課程，厚重的書單讓基爾伯特看了也為之咋舌。

「《倫理學綱要》、《日耳曼民族史》、《法哲學原理》，有沒有搞錯？現在讓他讀這些還太早了吧？他才……」

「九百歲，殿下。即使失去記憶重獲新生，他的心智也不會真的退化到幼兒程度。」

俾斯麥拿著鋼筆在攤開的歐洲地圖上比劃，神情若有所思。

「況且，敵人不會給我們太多時間。」

正如俾斯麥所言，路德維希的領悟力相當高，學習速度也快得驚人，短短幾年便具備一個帝國該有的智慧與氣度。

基爾伯特偶爾會寫信到聖彼得堡，向伊凡吹噓弟弟的早熟懂事，順便抱怨國內老愛和自己作對的政黨議員。

然而，伊凡的回信從每封必回到十封才回一封，速度越來越慢，內容越來越短，字裡行間隱隱透露出疲憊。

克里米亞戰爭以來，他便以極其緩慢的速度進行改革，卻遠遠趕不上工業革命後急速變遷的新社會。

僵硬的專制統治、落後的社會經濟、滋長的革命呼聲……種種力量聯合起來想把俄羅斯帝國拖入深淵，而他必須用盡一切手段抗拒，直至精疲力盡。

1878 年l 月，俄羅斯兵臨君士坦丁堡城下，逼迫土耳其簽訂聖斯特法諾和約，這卻引來英、奧兩國的強力干預，一場東歐大戰似乎迫在眉睫。

無力應付的俄羅斯只好請求德意志協助，由俾斯麥召開柏林會議，將棘手而複雜的東方問題，放到大型國際會議的談判桌上來解決。註1

「這就是你所謂『誠實經紀人』的作法？聯合歐洲犧牲俄羅斯的利益，還讓什麼都沒幹的奧匈帝國平白得了波士尼亞和賽哥維納州。」

「不，犧牲的只有土耳其帝國。我僅僅是將俄羅斯的贓物分出一些，好讓另外兩頭貪婪的豺狼閉嘴。」

俾斯麥放下手中的鋼筆，仔細審視剛剛草擬完成的柏林條約。普魯士殿下拿過來一看，立刻臉色一沈，把文件用力拍回辦公桌上。

「只有比薩拉比亞和阿達罕？俄羅斯拿到的未免也太少……我們不能這樣對他，別忘了，在統一德意志時，普魯士欠了俄羅斯不少。」

「我無意放棄俄羅斯這個盟友，出此下策，不過是為了避免第二次的克理米亞戰爭。但，我尊敬的殿下……」

年邁的帝國宰相突然站起身來，抖了抖花白的鬍子，目光灼灼地瞪視自己的祖國。

「我也想請教，您是以何種身份來質疑我？質疑我這個德意志帝國宰相兼普魯士外交大臣。是普魯士王國？抑或基爾伯特．拜爾修米特？」

短短一句話，便把普魯士殿下堵得啞口無言。彷彿被當頭淋了一盆冰水，渾身發冷，莫名的戰慄自心底蔓延。

「在基爾伯特．拜爾修米特之前，我首先是普魯士王國。」

一個多世紀前的七年戰爭時，他曾經如此宣稱，毫不猶豫地揮刀攻擊俄羅斯帝國，以普魯士王國的身份。

身為國家，無法允許自己感情放縱如人類。

身為國家，無法允許有高於自身利益的利益。

究竟，是從何時開始，情感一點一滴侵襲理智，讓他在不知不覺間，忽略了這個……絕對不能踰越的界線？

此後的十多年間，俾斯麥使柏林成為歐洲的外交中心，用一紙紙高明甚至近乎欺詐的盟約，巧妙地孤立亟欲復仇的法國，維持歐洲的安定與德意志的地位。註2

與此同時，儘管有著漫長而相連的邊界，俄羅斯與普魯士的隔閡依然日漸擴大。

傳統與現代、農業社會與工業社會、大斯拉夫民族主義與大德意志民族主義……他們慢慢走上不同的道路，僅用一份俄德再保險條約來維繫。

直到1890年3月18日，德意志野心勃勃的新皇帝——威廉二世將俾斯麥罷免為止。

這意味俾斯麥歐洲和平的結束，也意味德意志世界政策的來臨，不再滿足於藍色的天空，要為自己爭取陽光下的一席之地。註3

然後，理所當然地，選擇同為日耳曼後裔的奧匈帝國為盟友。

「有些人深信，德意志高於一切，例如那些德意志民族同盟的成員。他們像蟑螂一樣無所不在，佔據政府要職、控制經濟市場，作著讓大德意志稱霸世界的美夢。」

離職當天，年邁的帝國宰相在官署內整理公文。他曾在這裡創造一個帝國、曾在這裡統治一個帝國，以歐洲為棋盤各國為棋子，下了整整二十年的棋。

如今，他失去信賴他的先皇，在德意志君臣上下的歡慶聲中憤憤離開，僅有始終支持他的普魯士殿下前來送行。註4

「我的心卻很小很小，小到只能容納一個普魯士王國。這些年來，我小心翼翼限制德意志的擴張，不讓歐洲感受到他的威脅、不讓您有機會被他吞沒。偏偏……我再也無法侍奉您……」

俾斯麥拿起最後一份文件閱讀，嘆了口氣放回桌上。

「這是前天來訪的俄羅斯閣下的密信，要把我們到期的盟約再延長六年。遺憾的是，我已經失去簽字的權力……您還記得皇帝陛下駕崩前，對我們說的話吧？」

聞言，普魯士殿下神色一黯，自嘲地笑了笑說道：

「為什麼我們要幫助奧地利反對俄羅斯？俄羅斯和普魯士是天然的朋友，從拿破崙以來就是……你必須與俄羅斯皇帝親近……犯不著同他爭。」註5

「對！」

俾斯麥冷笑一聲，帶著深深的厭惡與不屑。

「但這一個威廉絕對不會同意，年輕一輩的議員、大臣和軍官都不會允許他同意。他們喜歡奧地利討厭俄羅斯，基於那愚蠢而荒繆的大德意志民族主義。」

基爾伯特想要說些什麼，卻發現自己無從反駁，只能有一下沒一下的輕敲桌面，聽這位固執而倨傲的老人絮絮叨叨地抱怨。

「羅恩死了、威廉死了，毛奇快九十歲也該要死了。沒了，不管政界還是軍界，再也沒有人屬於帝國誕生之前的古老普魯士王朝。」

說著，俾斯麥突然激動起來，像隻受傷的獅子在發怒。

「全歐洲的政治家都信任我，就只有德意志自己例外，鬼吼鬼叫要我快快滾蛋……因健康問題退休？去你的老子身體還好得很！」

他一腳踢翻椅子，把整桌的文件全掃到地上，然後走上前用乾枯的雙手握住普魯士殿下的左手，握得很緊很緊，似乎想把所有的希望託付給對方一般。

「現在只剩您了，能約束德意志的就只剩您了。請記住——千萬別讓德意志繼續擴張！數以百萬計的刺刀直直指向歐洲中央，而我們就站在歐洲中央。一旦跨越界限，法國……不！全歐洲的強權都會聯合起來，讓我們萬劫不復。」

說到後來，他佈滿皺紋的臉龐微微扭曲，眼角甚至有隱隱的淚光。

老宰相的話語彷彿千斤的鐵塊，重重壓在基爾伯特心上。他默然無語，過了許久，才抽出自己的手，用緩慢而沙啞的聲音說道：

「我明白。」

隨著威廉一世的死亡和鐵血宰相的卸職，德意志帝國與舊時普魯士的環結盡數斷絕。

德意志帝國一年比一年強盛，卻再也不是普魯士領導德意志，而是普魯士服從德意志，儘管他的新上司身兼德意志皇帝與普魯士國王之名。

即使明白，依然無能為力。

七天後，德意志確定終止與俄羅斯的再保險條約，正式為兩國百年來的友誼劃下句點。註6

得知消息的俄羅斯殿下立刻向德皇辭行，回到昏暗的客房內收拾行李。他收得很慢很慢，一件上衣要花半小時來折，最後終於等到自己思念已久的銀髮青年。

「就你一個？托理斯和愛得華呢？」

「我叫他們先返國了，波羅地海區域最近出現不穩定的跡象。」

「那你怎麼還不走？」

「等你。」

伊凡語氣輕柔，神情有些憔悴。沒有任何埋怨與責怪，卻讓基爾伯特的心微微一沈，只覺胸口悶得難受。

他搖搖頭，內心掙扎一會後，才握住伊凡冰涼的大手，穿過長長的迴廊離開無憂宮，走下一百多階的葡萄山梯形露臺。

風車緩緩轉動，茂密的葡萄藤爬滿寬闊的露臺牆面，前端則被修剪整齊的草坪所覆蓋。放眼望去，一切都是生氣蓬勃、綠意盎然，就連空氣也分外清新明亮。

伊凡的內心依然是陰天，就連風也彷彿止息。

基爾伯特把他的手握得很緊，他卻總覺得不踏實，心裡七上八下忐忑不安，似乎對方下一秒就會甩手而去一般。

再保險條約的終結是個警訊，意味德意志帝國外交方針的徹底轉變。

轉向德意志民族的奧地利，背離斯拉夫民族的俄羅斯，只因這是個民族主義肆虐的時代。

奧地利、普魯士、德意志……他們是同文同種、擁有共同血緣的日耳曼兄弟，而自己終究不屬於西方，終究只能被排拒於對方的世界之外。

隨著巴爾幹衝突的加劇，或許終有一天，俄羅斯與奧地利會兵戎相見。

到那時，德意志帝國會作何選擇？

基爾會選擇奧地利而拋棄俄羅斯嗎？

基爾會為了奧地利與俄羅斯敵對嗎？

基爾會在奧地利的驅使下，再一次對自己揮刀……不！

伊凡咬緊下唇，命令自己不准再想下去。

明明什麼事都沒有，沒必要胡思亂想。他在心裡告誡自己，隨即裝出毫不在意的模樣，用輕快到刻意的語氣和基爾伯特閒聊。

「幾年不見，德意志長高了不少，都快到我的胸口了。唔、說不定過兩年就比基爾高了。」

「就算盟約到期，下次還是可以再簽新的。畢竟這一個世紀來，俄羅斯都是普魯士最親密的盟友，當然，也會是德意志的。」

「我的上司是你家新皇帝的舅舅，應該還是會顧念舊情，不會輕易破壞我們兩國多年來的友誼吧？」

一句接著一句，不知是要安撫對方，還是希望說服自己？結果卻是自欺欺人，連自己也騙不過去。

「雖然你弟弟似乎比較喜歡奧……咳！咳咳！」

說到一半，伊凡突然感胸腔劇烈地抽痛，忍不住彎下腰來按住心窩，猛力咳嗽起來。

「你又在……」

基爾伯特下意識想唸伊凡兩句，話到嘴邊才驚覺不對。

他們的身體是國家的化身，一切的病痛都反映國家的災禍。看樣子，俄羅斯帝國的局勢已經不容樂觀。

「最近偶爾會這樣，大概是哪裡又有暴動。沒事，過兩天就能解決了。」

伊凡裝作若無其事地說道，勉強扯出一個蒼白的微笑。

「別逞強，你…………自己小心一點。」

基爾伯特不再多問，幫伊凡擦去額際的冷汗，再輕輕拍撫對方的胸口好讓他舒服一些。

一國的內政沒有外人插手的餘地，他們都只能自己面對。

休息一會後，基爾伯特才握著伊凡的手繼續往前走，比之前握得更緊，走得更慢。

繞過裝飾神祇雕像的大型噴泉，橫越巴洛克式的觀賞庭園，再沿著筆直的綠籬通道直直走下去，最後迎接伊凡的，是一小片在豔陽下盛綻的向日葵花田。

方型的花圃上，一朵朵高大的向日葵迎風搖曳。鮮綠色的莖幹頂端是巨大的圓盤型花朵，層層疊疊的舌狀邊花宛如陽光的碎片，在日照下呈現耀眼的金黃，亮麗而明豔。

「唔？」

伊凡不敢置信地揉揉眼睛，再看一次，再揉揉眼睛，以為自己已經虛弱到產生幻覺。

「別再揉了，笨蛋。」

基爾伯特輕輕敲了伊凡的頭一下，接著抽出懷間的短刀，連花帶莖，砍下兩株長得最高也開得最漂亮的向日葵。

「你還住在莫斯科的時候，老愛寫信抱怨向日葵種不好。本大爺有天無聊，就想自己來種種看……哼！後來才知道這在你家南邊到處都有，搞得本大爺像笨蛋一樣，還被老爹嘲笑了好久。」

很久很久以前，當發現斯拉夫青年的感情時，基爾伯特就開始種起向日葵，出於自己也說不明白的原因。

儘管中間因大大小小的戰事而荒廢過幾次，儘管後來得知俄羅斯自己就可以種出向日葵，基爾伯特還是習慣性地種下去，而這一種就是上百年。

這或許是日耳曼民族的天性，認真執著死腦筋，憑著莫名其妙的傻勁，做著莫名其妙的傻事。

「拿去。」

基爾伯特用力把向日葵塞進伊凡手裡，臉頰微微發燙，粗聲粗氣地說道：

「雖然俄羅斯有很多，但這可是堂堂的普魯士大爺特地種的。你可要恭恭敬敬、滿懷感激的收下，否則我揍扁你！」

有些話，身為普魯士王國的他沒有立場講出口，只能選擇以行來訴說。

「基爾……」

伊凡睜大清澈的紫眸，把向日葵拿在燦爛的陽光下左右端詳，還用嘴唇輕輕觸碰柔軟的花瓣，心中漲滿溫柔與酸澀。

金黃色的太陽花，金黃色的、明亮而溫暖的……自己最喜歡的日耳曼青年的心意。

他猜得到，基爾這麼多年來都不說，是因為害羞又死要面子拉不下臉來。

但他也猜得到，基爾現在終於肯說的原因。

－－再見，還有，對不起。

這是道別的禮物，與自己。

「啊、等等！」

驀地，基爾伯特像是想到了什麼似的，急急忙忙想抽回伊凡手中的向日葵。

「差點忘了，俄羅斯送花送雙數不吉利……還來，給你一朵就好。」註7

「不～～要！」

伊凡偏過身體退後兩步，不讓基爾伯特如願。

不吉又如何？他才不想把基爾難得主動送自己的禮物還回去，尤其是以這樣的形式。

「快還來，我們一人一朵。」

「基爾好過份，竟然狠心讓它們分隔兩地，這才更不吉利。」

「蠢死了，花又沒有感情。」

「你這是歧視，國家都有感情了，憑什麼向日葵就沒有？」

伊凡振振有詞地狡辯，刻意忽略話語背後深深的悲哀。他想了一下，突然奪走基爾伯特的短刀，砍下兩朵最小的向日葵。

「來，基爾。你兩朵，我兩朵，剛好成雙成對。」

伊凡遞給基爾伯特兩朵向日葵，自己留兩朵，恰恰一大一小、一長一短。

「那還不是一樣。」

基爾伯特眉頭微蹙，還是不太能接受。伊凡卻笑了起來，孩子般天真燦爛的笑。

「高的叫伊凡，矮的叫基爾，這樣不是很好嗎？單數太寂寞了。」

「你……」

「既然基爾不滿意，那我再加個回禮。」

猝不及防地，伊凡摟住銀髮青年精瘦而結實的腰部，用舌尖敲開他溫熱的雙唇激烈地索吻，堵住他拒絕的話語，試圖用酥麻的快感壓下心中竄升的恐慌。

「唔……嗯……」

基爾伯特在心裡嘆了一口氣，終究沒有反抗，放縱自己接受伊凡的熱情。

偏偏，越吻越是不安，越吻越是失落。

分隔兩地的單數，確實是……太過寂寞。

「停！」

直到伊凡不規矩的大手從基爾伯特的腰部移到臀部，又繞到前端撫弄他最敏感的部位時，他才一把將對方推開，抹抹被吻腫的嘴唇，大口大口地喘氣。

「別鬧了，被人看到該怎麼辦。」

伊凡一手抱著向日葵，一手拉著基爾伯特的手前後搖晃，用甜膩膩的嗓音撒嬌道：

「這個簡單，把人全都嚇走就好。你要是真的害羞，我們回房繼續做？」

基爾伯特不理會伊凡的耍賴，抽出手整理被弄亂的上衣和褲帶。

「一個大男人少在那裝可愛，本大爺才不吃你這套。」

「基爾真小氣……對了，你知道太陽花的花語嗎？」

「那是女人喜歡的東西，本大爺沒興趣。」

「嘿嘿、那等基爾來俄羅斯玩時再跟你說。等俄羅斯的局勢穩定下來，德意志也能夠獨當一面的時候，你就可以休假來我家玩了吧？」

伊凡挽住基爾伯特的手臂，拖著他繞行小小的向日葵花圃好幾圈，最後給了他一個大大的擁抱，描繪虛幻的未來的許諾。

「我們可以一起堆雪人打雪仗，欣賞夏宮的噴泉、冬宮的收藏。如果是夏天，還可以去溫暖的南方看向日葵花田。從北高加索到伏爾加河下游，全部都是太陽花的海洋。」

俄羅斯最喜歡的就是向日葵，甚至以之為國花。只因向日葵和自己一樣，身處於冰雪的國度，依然偏執地追逐陽光的溫度。

而它的花語，是愛慕、光輝、高傲，以及……凝視著你。

凝視，卻再也無法接近。

註1 柏林會議

《聖斯特法諾合約》使俄國大大擴張他在巴爾幹半島的勢力，因此引起同樣把巴爾幹半島是為自己勢力範圍的奧匈帝國，和一心要維護帝國生命線的英國的激烈反對。

戰爭隨時會爆發，但當時的俄羅斯打敗土耳其就已經相當勉強，沒有力量在應付一次英奧聯軍。因此，俄國大使舒瓦羅夫伯爵去找俾斯麥請他出面調解，俾斯麥起先不肯，最後沙皇親自寫信請求，他才勉強答應，在1878年6月13日召開柏林會議。

會議的結果卻讓沙皇相當不滿，聲稱這次會議是「俾斯麥聯合歐洲對付俄羅斯」，因為他在原本在《聖斯特法諾合約》中獲得的利益被削減了大半。

他還寄了一封信給的他舅舅，也就是德皇威廉一世抱怨：「我們兩國的政策一向是互相要好的……我明白，你與奧地利要好是你的要緊事，但我卻看不出來犧牲俄國的利益對德意志有什麼好處？」

俾斯麥的回應卻是1879年3月和奧匈帝國簽訂軍防禦聯盟，這才讓沙皇慌張起來，他於同年9月親自去會見德皇，著手修補兩國的友誼，最後才在1881年6月，重新簽訂俄德奧三皇同盟。

註2 俾斯麥的外交政策

建立德意志以後，俾斯麥就稱聲這是一個「心滿意足」的國度，並堅決不讓他繼續擴張。因為他始終有一個關於結盟的惡夢：

「數以百萬計的刺刀直直指向歐洲中央，而我們就站在歐洲中央……遂優先成為其他強權結盟對抗的對象。」

因此，俾斯麥致力於操控各國的結盟和條約，好孤立亟欲向德國復仇的法國，一個牽制著一個，將維持在一個複雜而安定的歐洲體系。

英國史學家南格爾《帝國主義的外交》可以簡要描述這個體系：

「以德奧同盟為樞紐，這位偉大的德國宰相在其執政的最後十年中，已經成功建立三國同盟，同時又維持柏林與聖彼得堡的聯繫……俄羅斯熊、不列顛獅都和德意志鷹合作無間，被孤立的只有高盧的公雞（指法國）。」

註3 威廉二世的世界政策

威廉二世（1888-1918在位）和他的親信都受當時高漲的帝國主義和民族主義影響，不滿於俾斯麥節制、複雜而謹慎的外交政策，認為要大力發展海軍，建立海外殖民地，追求德意志在世界中的地位。（不過真正佔領的非常少）

俾斯麥被迫辭職後，新的外交大臣畢羅就公開宣稱：「讓別的民族去分割大陸和海洋，而我們德國人滿足於藍色天空的時代過去了，我們也要為自己爭取在陽光下的地盤。」

註4 威廉一世對俄羅斯的態度

俾斯麥回憶錄中提到，德皇威廉一世臨終前，錯把俾斯麥當成後來的威廉二世，握著他的手說道：「你必須與俄羅斯皇帝親近，犯不著同他爭。」

至於「俄羅斯和普魯士是天然的朋友」這句話是俾斯麥說的。

德皇威廉一世親近俄羅斯而討厭奧地利，不僅因為他和沙皇的交情不錯，也因為他個性守舊，才會固執地要遵守俄普友好的傳統。

因此，1879年俾斯麥要簽訂德奧防禦同盟時，就遭到德皇的堅決反對。他說：「我們為什麼要幫助奧地利反對俄羅斯？無論如何我都不會答應這一步，亞歷山大（俄皇）會認為我這樣做是在破壞交情」、「我的良心不允許你與奧地利訂定任何條約、合作或聯盟。」

雖然後來盟約還是簽了，但俾斯麥不是真的要支持奧地利反對俄羅斯，而是要牽制奧地利，避免他和英國聯合對付俄國，從而爆發戰爭。就像他對俄國大使說的一樣：「我要在它（奧匈帝國）和西方各國之間挖一條溝。」

註5 世人對俾斯麥的評價

第一任的德皇威廉一世非常信任俾斯麥，給予他完全的權力。雖然兩人常常起爭執，威廉還每天閱讀《警鐘報》（出版宗旨就是批評俾斯麥的報紙XD），把俾斯麥氣得半死。

威廉一世的孫子，第二任德皇威廉二世卻相反，他非常討厭俾斯麥，即位兩年後，就用政治鬥爭強迫俾斯麥辭職。俾斯麥在極度憤怒中離開，同時不停咒罵德意志大臣尤其德皇威廉二世。世人對這件事的反應卻非常兩極。

在國際上，俾斯麥被稱為「歐洲宰相」、「世界和平的保障」，深受各國統治者與外交官信賴，他的離去讓各國震驚。

例如當時的法國大使，未來的法國總理華丁敦所就說：「我深信只要俾斯麥還在執政，我們就可以毫無條件依賴德國的善意。一旦這位宰相離開他的相府，風暴就會降臨歐洲。」

諷刺的是，德國國內大多非常討厭他，由其是那些議員與大臣。因為俾斯麥的外交手腕靈活而高明，統治政策卻霸道而高壓。俾斯麥離職後，赫爾因羅厄曾如此描述：

「一個軍官快樂得像一隻蟋蟀，他現在能自由地說出內心話了……到處都有這樣的快樂。從前俾斯麥的勢力一手遮天，人們受到壓制。現在不是這樣了，人們感到一百年來從未有過的解放感覺。」

註6 俄德再保險條約（Reinsurrance Treaty）

1887年3月，英奧義訂定地中海協定，使俄國備感威脅。同年6月，俄德奧三皇同盟期滿，俾斯麥就秘密和俄國簽訂再保險條約，一方面幫俄國擺脫在近東的孤立地位，一方面安撫俄國，避免他在走投無路下去和法國結盟。

1890年3月，俾斯麥被免職的前幾天，正好再保險條約到期，沙皇便派舒瓦羅夫伯爵前來柏林，請求將條約延長六年。然而，俾斯麥已經沒有決定的權力，於是要他自己去找威廉二世處理。

威廉二世受到大臣的影響，反反覆覆，最終還是決定不續簽再保險條約。這種反覆的態度引起俄國君臣極大的憤怒，最後終於和一直被俾斯麥孤立的法國結盟，以對抗日漸緊密的德奧同盟。

附帶一提，威廉二世拒絕後，還特地告訴奧匈帝國，說德俄已經斷絕關係，所以德奧之間應該更加密切地合作。這卻正中奧匈帝國下懷，利用德國與俄國爭奪巴爾幹的利益，終至在未來把德國拖進第一次世界大戰的泥沼。

正如俾斯麥當時所說的：「假使奧地利人知道俄德之間的橋樑已經折斷，他們會嘗試把德意志當作奧地利的棋子。於是德意志人的財產與生命，都將因維也納的巴爾幹政策而受到犧牲。」

註7 向日葵

因為隔得很久，還是說一下好了。請參見網路版第七章的第一段，或者小說版的61頁。

向日葵又稱太陽花，是俄羅斯的重要經濟作物，播種面積佔全世界的三分之一，主要分佈在北高加索、伏爾加河中下游地區和中央黑土區。

Ps在俄羅斯，送雙數的花（尤其是鮮花）被視為不吉利的。


End file.
